You Say It Best
by Fingersnaps
Summary: Tim's feeling out of sorts, enter Nurse Sciuto…


12

**You Say It Best**

Tim picked up the phone, selected Abby's number on speed dial…he really was not in the mood to go and support another of Abby's lost cause bands; but he'd had to back out twice already because of work, he didn't want to let her down again. He put the phone back in his pocket; maybe he'd feel better after a shower.

He pulled up outside Abby's apartment an hour later, he did feel better, not 100%, but good enough to spend a couple of hours having his ear drums assaulted by Abby's band of choice…Cosmic Obliteration, he didn't imagine for one second that he was going to enjoy this. Before he had time to get out of the car and knock her door Abby was running down the steps, and when he saw her smile he was glad he'd decided to come.

"Timmy, you're looking better. I thought you were never going to stop sneezing this afternoon."

"Don't remind me Abs; Gibbs looked ready to throw me outside."

She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "It's not your fault you have allergies."

"Not sure Gibbs sees it that way."

"How many cats did that lady have? Tony said he counted fifteen."

Tim felt his throat tightening again as he thought about that afternoon's interview in Mrs Wade's house out in Alexandria, He'd been out with Tony canvassing the area, looking for any witnesses to an attack on a Navy Lieutenant, she had insisted they go inside.

"You never know who's listening out here."

Tony had been happy to get off the street and out of the rain, but Tim's nose was already starting to itch, and his throat was getting dry; he knew what that meant. Before they were over the threshold, it had started.

"Come on McSneezy, suck it up."

Twenty minutes later, eyes streaming, nose running and his throat raw from coughing Tim glared at Tony. "You enjoyed that."

Tony gave him a playful tap on the shoulder. "Honestly? It was pretty funny."

Tim just wanted to get back to the office and his inhaler, but the interviews had to be finished, and it was another hour before they could head back. It would have been a pretty quiet drive to NCIS but for the fact that Tim couldn't stop sneezing. Tony's only response had been to open the windows as far as he could.

"Fresh air should do you good."

"Yeah, thanks Tony."

The sneezing did ease off the longer he was in the car, but as soon as he got back into an air-conditioned building, it started again. Tim could feel Gibbs watching him as he used his inhaler.

"You good to work McGee?"

Tim nodded as he let out the breath he had been holding. "Fine Boss…takes a few minutes to kick in, but I'll be ah…choo…fine."

Eventually Tim's coughing and sneezing had eased and he'd managed to get through the rest of the day, completed his reports, and even managed to assist Gibbs in an interrogation; but he'd have been lying if he said he wasn't happy when Gibbs called time.

Which made it all the more incredible that he found himself parking his car outside a disused warehouse on a miserable, rainy night in DC.

"Come on Tim, this will be so great!" Abby was already out of the car and rushing around to his door. Tim smiled despite himself, he'd never been able to resist when Abby was bouncing around in true Energizer Abby mode.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Abby grabbed his hand and led him toward the entrance. There was a long line of people waiting to get it, but Abby knew a guy who knew a guy, and within minutes they were being led through what Tim figured must be their idea of a VIP entrance.

He'd been amazed, as he often was, by the number of people who came to these gigs; the place was a heaving mass of humanity. It had taken an age to get a drink, beer for Abby and a Diet Coke for himself, he already had the beginnings of a headache and one thing he didn't need was alcohol.

Twenty minutes later he'd discovered another thing he didn't need, deafeningly loud music…his head already felt like it was splitting open, but he seemed to be the only person in the place who wasn't having a great time; so he pasted what he hoped was a convincing smile on his face and tried to get into the party atmosphere.

As he relaxed, Tim found that he was actually enjoying the night; it was always great to see Abby lose herself in the music, become one with the crowd. He envied her that freedom of spirit, there was always a part of him that that couldn't let go, scared of making a fool of himself…The music wasn't bad either, certainly Cosmic Obliteration was not the worst band Abby had dragged him along to watch, they had a Techno/Goth thing going that he could really enjoy; they weren't in the same league as Venetian Snares or Aphex Twin, but they were pretty good.

Then they started letting off fireworks on the stage, and as the smoke hit his already sensitive nose and throat he started to cough, and he couldn't stop. He managed to catch Abby's attention and gestured to her that he was going outside.

He stepped into the damp night air and tried to take some deep breaths, to clear the smoke from his nose and mouth; it eased the stinging in his eyes, and he hadn't started sneezing, but his throat felt raw, and the coughing wouldn't stop. He felt a hand on his arm.

"Here Tim, I got you some water." Abby unscrewed the cap and handed him the bottle.

"Thanks." He took a couple of swallows of the cooling liquid. "Better…I didn't mean for you to follow me Abs…you're missing the…" He started to cough again and took another swig of water.

"They're almost done. Tim, we should go home, it's so smoky in there..."

He shook his head as he tried to stifle another cough. "You go back...I'll wait in the car."

"No way Timmy! We came together, we'll leave together."

Tim put his arms on Abby's shoulders and turned her back toward the warehouse. "I know you want to meet the band, I don't mind waiting."

She turned back briefly and he could see the excitement in her eyes. "Go Abs."

"You're sure? It's just...I haven't heard these guys before, and they're really great."

"They are pretty good, now go, enjoy."

"Okay, I will, but you don't have to wait. I can get a ride. Tina and Carl live three blocks from me, I know they'll take me home."

Tim smiled, kissed her cheek and waved her on her way. He took a few more sips of water and was surprised to find that the bottle was empty, he really was thirsty. He was also more pleased than he would like to admit that he didn't have to wait for Abby; he wanted to go home, get another drink, and sleep...

Gibbs set down the coffee cup on his desk and glanced over at McGee's desk. No sign of his back-pack, so it looked like he was first in today. It wasn't often that he beat Tim to work, both of them enjoyed the few minutes of quiet before the day started in earnest, before Tony arrived. His phone rang and he frowned a little when he saw the caller ID, McGee.

"Gibbs."

"Boss…"

"McGee, is that you? I can barely hear you."

"Can't speak up…laryngitis I think…after last time…thought I should call."

"Yeah, good plan. Take the day Tim, and if you need more time, take it."

"Thanks Boss…" Tim was overtaken by another bout of coughing, Gibbs ended the call, and checked the time; too early for Ducky to be in, he'd call him later. He switched on his computer, ready to go through his emails when he heard the ding of the elevator and Ziva and Tony bickering over something…another day was beginning.

"Hey Boss, all alone this morning? Where's McTeacher's Pet today?"

"Called in sick, laryngitis."

Tony gave a low whistle. "Oh oh…hope this doesn't mean his sister's in trouble again, remember last time he 'had laryngitis'?"

"Didn't email this time, he called in."

Tony threw his back-pack on the floor and smiled at Gibbs, then he lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper. "Easy to fake it Boss, listen to me…lost my voice."

"Big difference is DiNozzo; you don't sound like you've been swallowing razor blades." He held up a folder from his desk. "I see I have McGee's report on yesterday's canvas, don't see yours here Tony, and Ziva, you still have more calls to make; so why aren't you both working?"

"Someone got out of bed the wrong side this morning." Abby breezed into the squad room, a single cellophane-wrapped black rose in her hand; she headed over to Tim's desk and cast a questioning glance in Gibbs' direction. "Isn't he in yet?"

"Not coming in today, laryngitis."

"Oh poor Timmy...now I think about it, his voice was kind of croaky last night, I thought it was because of the cats yesterday, and the smoke."

"Smoke? Where were you last night Abs?"

"A concert Tony...I shouldn't have let him go home alone, but he told me to stay. I should call him."

"Abs, I don't think he's up to talking, and don't you have a report to finish?"

"I'll text him." She caught Gibbs' look. "After I'm done with the report."

"I'd forgotten how neat this car is Ducky, maybe one day you'll let me drive it, I do know how to drive a stick."

Ducky winced a little at the thought of Abby behind the wheel of his beloved Morgan, but he simply smiled. "We'll see my dear...ah, here we are."

Gibbs had asked Ducky to call in and see how Tim was doing. "He sounded pretty rough Duck, if you have time today, would you call over and see him?"

"But of course, I have a meeting this morning, but I can call in on Timothy at lunchtime."

Abby had texted Tim to let him know they were coming, so it was no surprise when the lobby door opened as soon as Abby pressed the intercom for Tim's apartment. He was waiting at the door when they emerged from the elevator.

"Hi Abs...Ducky." His voice was raspy and barely audible, he opened the door wider and ushered them into the apartment.

"Good gracious Timothy, that sounds very much as if your diagnosis was quite correct. Please sit down and let me take a look."

Tim flopped onto the couch, he was still tired, he hadn't been able to get much sleep, his throat was so painful, one minute he was hot, next he was shivering.

"Open up Timothy, I won't ask you say ahh...well, that is certainly inflamed."

Abby hovered close by, a wave of guilt washing over her; Tim must have been sick last night and she hadn't even noticed, too busy having a good time to take a good look at her best friend and see that he was sick.

"Most important is that you rest your voice completely, no talking for at least two more days; let's see, it's Wednesday today, I will tell Jethro not to expect you back at work until Monday."

Tim opened his mouth to protest, but Ducky forestalled him.

"I said no talking, you must rest your vocal chords, or you could be off work even longer. As it is, you may need more time, particularly if that temperature doesn't come down soon. Abigail, it's time we left this young man to get some rest." Ducky put on his most stern expression. "Remember to drink Timothy, I know swallowing is very painful, but we don't want you to become dehydrated...you have pain-killers?"

Tim nodded, and pointed vaguely in the direction of the bathroom.

"Very good, then I suggest you put them by your bed along with some water, and try to catch up on some sleep. How about food?"

"Not...hungry..."

"Timothy; I am serious about you not talking, and you must try to eat something, a little soup perhaps?" Ducky could see that Timothy was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Never mind, that can come later, I think the priority now is for you to get some sleep, but when you wake up you should try to eat."

Abby saw her opportunity to make amends for last night. "I could come by after work and fix up my special chicken soup, well not my recipe, it's a family thing handed down by Grammy Sciuto. What do you say Tim? Only don't say, just nod."

Tim smiled, and nodded.

"Good answer Timmy. How about I take your key, that way if you're sleeping when I get here I won't disturb you."

He smiled again at her eagerness and fetched the keys from the nightstand by his bed, he handed them to Abby along with a piece of paper on which he had written 'Lobby Door Code 4963.'

"Thanks Tim, I'll see you later."

Ducky picked up his medical bag, ready to go. "Remember what I said Timothy, if your temperature gets any higher you call me."

Tim nodded and gave Ducky a thumbs up.

"Good lad, now get to bed before you fall down."

As they drove back to NCIS Abby was already writing out her shopping list. Ducky had known her long enough to see her excitement at playing the Florence Nightingale role, perhaps a word of advice was in order.

"Abigail, I know you only want to help Timothy by making him some soup, and I'm sure he will appreciate it, but I am completely serious about his need to rest his voice."

"Don't you worry Ducky; I'm going to take real good care of him."

Abby had been true to her word, when she arrived at Tim's apartment that evening she'd dropped her shopping in the kitchen and then gone to check on her 'patient.'

He was sleeping soundly, and she stood quietly by the door for a few minutes...just watching. She loved to watch Tim sleep; he always looked almost childlike, even now when his features were not as rounded as they had been when they first met. She resisted the temptation to go over and kiss his cheek, went back into the kitchen and got to work.

The soup was simmering gently, ready for eating as soon as Tim was ready, and Abby was sitting on the couch content to wait until he woke up. She couldn't bring herself to like this apartment as much as Tim's old one; that had lots of character...it always seemed to be crammed full of...well of Tim. The things he loved, his books and records, bits of computers everywhere...his typewriter.

This new place was bigger, heck it even had room for a couch, and Tim still had all his things around him...but the place somehow wasn't...fun.

She heard the click of the bathroom door, he was awake. Now Abby, remember what Ducky said, don't rush him, let Tim decide when he was ready to eat, but make sure he got a drink. She quickly filled a glass of water and waited for Tim, she knew the smell of the soup would draw him out of his room. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hi...Abs."

"Timothy McGee, first and last warning, no talking! I promised Ducky, and you wouldn't want me to break a promise, would you?"

He smiled a little shamefacedly and shook his head.

"Good, now first off you need to drink this, do you want a pain killer? No...Okay, how about something to eat?"

Tim looked unsure, swallowing was still really painful, but he did feel hungry, and whatever Abby had been cooking smelled really good. Abby saw his smile...she hurried into the kitchen.

It took Tim a while to get through the bowl of soup, it tasted as good as he thought it would, but every time he swallowed it felt like another razor blade was mixed in with the chicken and whatever else Abby had put together.

She watched him closely, and felt the pain each time he took another mouthful, he tried to hide it, but Abby knew him almost as well as she knew herself, and she wasn't fooled. She also knew he wouldn't want her drawing attention to it, so in between eating her own supper she kept up a monologue of the day's events at NCIS. The new legal assistant Tony was interested in, Jimmy's latest pictures his fiancé...anything to distract him from the discomfort he was feeling.

Tim managed to empty the bowl and he mouthed a smiling 'thank you' to Abby.

"You're welcome Timmy, I'll clear the dishes, then do you think you could drink some coffee?"

Before she could get up from her seat Tim put his hand on her arm and shook his head. He pointed to the dishes, then to his own chest and gestured to Abby to stay seated. He gathered up the dishes, took them into the kitchen, and as the water was heating for the coffee he stacked them in the dishwasher.

Abby followed him into the kitchen, but she didn't interfere, just let

him get on with what he was doing. He looked a little better now, she'd been worried earlier when he emerged from his bedroom still looking exhausted even though he'd just woken up, his skin tone hadn't looked healthy either, his face had been flushed from his slight fever, but now…she studied him as he put two cups on the counter…now he looked more like her Timmy.

Tim felt her presence and turned to smile and usher her back into the living room. Abby gave a quick salute and hurried back to the couch.

"You know Tim, if you're not allowed to talk for a few days, I should show you a few useful phrases in sign language, then when I come round tomorrow you won't have to keep miming and pointing."

He made the sign for okay and Abby gave his arm the gentlest of punches. "Sneaky McGee, you've been studying behind my back."

He shook his head vigorously and signed ABC, Abby understood.

"You just learned the alphabet? That's a great start Timmy, but there's so much more to it, let's start with hello and goodbye."

It was only when she caught Tim trying to stifle a painful yawn that Abby realised how long they'd been practising.

"Oh Tim, I'm doing it again."

He looked puzzled, and signed. 'What?'

"I'm having a good time, and forgetting that you're sick. You should go to bed and I should get home, I have work tomorrow. You be sure to keep drinking, and if it's okay I'll come by at lunchtime tomorrow. You email me at work if you need me to bring anything."

Tim nodded and signed. 'Thank you.'

She kissed his cheek. "You are entirely welcome Tim, good night."

When she had gone the place seemed suddenly empty and cold, he was pretty tired and without company he had nothing to stay up for, so Tim poured himself another glass of water and got ready for bed.

The drive home didn't take long, the roads were pretty quiet at this time of night; Abby was humming quietly to herself, she'd switched off the car stereo, didn't want to spoil the mood of quiet and…contentment…she gave a little jolt of surprise; she was happy, how weird was that? She'd spent the night with a sick friend, one who couldn't even hold a conversation, and she was happier than she had been in a long time…

The next two days followed a similar pattern, Tim and Abby exchanged emails when she was at work, she visited at lunchtime, bringing with her something to eat that was easy for Tim to swallow. He'd developed a dry cough which did nothing to ease his raw throat, but his temperature was almost back to normal. Abby got him some herbal lozenges to ease his cough, and after work she cooked for him and they sat together as she continued her sign language lessons, or played a computer game. Sometimes Abby would snuggle up to Tim, and they'd just sit quietly, doing nothing but enjoy each other's company.

On Saturday Abby was early. "Hi Tim, the team's not on call this weekend, so we should be good for the whole day. Ducky's calling in this morning to see how you're doing."

Tim signed. 'I'm fine Abs.'

She hugged him briefly. "You do look better, Ducky says you may be able to try out your voice today, but not 'til he's taken a look at you."

Tim knew better than to try talking before Ducky arrived, he just hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long. The intercom buzzer sounded.

"That must be him, hey Ducky, come on up."

"Much improved young man, I can see Nurse Sciuto has been doing an excellent job." Ducky had given Tim a thorough examination, and was delighted with the results. "The soreness has eased considerably, your temperature is normal, blood pressure perfect, I think you can try out your voice now Timothy…say ahh."

"Ahh." Tim grinned, it came out sounding like a bullfrog, but it didn't hurt, and he figured the more he talked the better it would sound.

"That's good, any soreness? No…wonderful. In that case I will head off for my round of golf. Abigail, congratulations my dear, you have done everything I asked. Don't overdo the talking – too much too soon could set you back again."

Abby hugged Ducky and kissed his cheek. "Never fear Ducky, I'll make sure he doesn't do too much, but I did promise his mom I'd get Tim to call her as soon as he could talk, she was worried about him."

Tim rolled his eyes, and Ducky didn't even attempt to hide his smile. "I understand, mothers do worry. Yes Timothy you can certainly call home, just take things easy."

Tim stood up to see Ducky out. "Will do Ducky, and thank you."

"Seeing you looking and sounding so well is thanks enough. I did precious little, it was Miss Sciuto who did all the hard work."

Tim took Abby's hand in his. "I know Ducky; she's been my ministering angel."

Abby leaned against Tim and smiled. "You've been a very good patient Tim, you didn't even complain about those horrible tasting throat lozenges I got for you."

"How did you know they tasted bad?"

"Come on Timmy, it was written all over your face."

They both grinned and Tim picked up Ducky's bag. "I'll help you to the car Ducky."

"You will do no such thing, stay here and take it easy for another day. I'll see you back at work on Monday."

"Bye Ducky, and thanks again!"

"So Tim, now you can talk I guess you won't be wanting any more sign language lessons."

The contented smile was wiped from his face. "Not want…you're dead wrong Abs, I would love to learn more."

It was the answer she had been hoping for. "Excellent! Because I love teaching you. Let's get some lunch, then how about a lesson outside, the sun's shining and it's a shame to spend the whole day indoors."

Tim's smile was back with a vengeance. "Can't think of a better way to spend a Saturday."

"Then let's do it!"

Tim had protested when Abby insisted he wear a scarf. "The sun is shining Abs!"

"But it's still cool out, and you need to protect your throat."

"Okay, I'll wear it, but I can't see Gibbs letting me wear this at work."

"Gibbs is Gibbs; I have to look out for you."

"I know, you promised Ducky."

She wanted to tell him it was more than that, but maybe this wasn't the right time…she'd talk to him another day…

"I'll take a Cookie Dough and a Strawberry Cheesecake, thanks."

They sat on a bench in the park and ate their ice cream.

"Mmm, this is good Tim."

"Sure is, I've had such a good time today Abs…You know, it's been so long since I walked in the park, just to walk…"

"Me too, always seems like there's so much to do."

"Oh Abs, I'm so dense; you must have had plans for the weekend."

"Nothing important." She linked her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Do you want to hear something weird?"

"Erm…yes."

She smiled at his hesitancy. "The thing is Tim, there's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you."

"Seriously?"

"One hundred percent serious!" She enveloped him in a gentle hug. Tim knew she was telling the truth, he could see it in her eyes, he was speechless, and suddenly he was bold…Tim drew back from Abby's embrace, he extended his thumb, index finger and little finger, bent the middle and ring finger to touch his palm. 'I love you."

Abby smiled broadly. "Hey! I never taught you that one."

"Well, I could tell you I'm a fast study, but the truth is I learned that one a long time ago, just never thought I was going to be able to use it." He started to cough and Abby was immediately full of concern.

"Too much talking, Ducky said you had to take it easy…"

"I will, but I have to say this. I love you Abby, I've been wanting to tell you for so long…I guess not being able to talk gave me more time to think. I don't expect you to return my feelings, maybe it's because we've been spending so much time together...I've felt happier than I have since..." He lapsed into silence as he saw her stunned expression. Too much Tim, why can't you just accept things as they are? "Abs…I shouldn't…"

She cut off his next words with a finger against his lips, then she signed back to him. 'I love you.' "I really do Tim…these last few days, being together, just you and me, it felt…right." Now it was her turn to lapse into silence as she watched Tim's momentary confusion turn into a joyous smile.

He took her in his arms and bowed his head slightly to kiss her, not a friendly peck on the cheek, but a meeting of lips; he poured his heart and soul into that kiss, Abby received his gift and reciprocated in kind…They parted, bright eyed and breathless. Tim took Abby's hand and they walked home in joyful silence, sometimes silence said much more than words ever could.

The End

"You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all."

From _When You Say Nothing At All _ by Paul Overstreet and Don Schlitz

/tmp/uploads/FF_2167702_


End file.
